


On the Cloudiest Day

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [5]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly is never alone, not anymore or ever again.





	On the Cloudiest Day

“You sure this is what you want?”  
  
“Look, I don’t need anyone else questioning me.”   
  
“You’re not the cut and run type.”  
  
Her blue eyes were stained with disappointment, the summation of all recent betrayals which enveloped her; forcing a smile forward, she slung her bag over her shoulder and called for her daughter. Pushing past him, she mumbled under her breath, “I just need a break.”  
  
“Fine.” His hand had grabbed the strap of her bag, pulling it away from her before she had the chance to protest, “Where we off too?”  
  
“Shawn –“  
  
“I’m not arguing. Let’s go.”


End file.
